


Purple and Orange

by Hebestar



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smoking, utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebestar/pseuds/Hebestar
Summary: He gives the camera a sideways look. "That's Mikey's."Frank's voice rings from behind the camera. "Just smile."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Words





	Purple and Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally for this week's prompt: Prompt #233 - photograph, and for the 100Words collection (Dreamwidth).
> 
> Another shitty drabble done by sincerely me, who's only running on three hours of sleep. Re-read? I don't believe I know them. Anyway...FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! Because I feel like I'm on a clooooooud. \o/

The screen flickers a bit at first: a wonky blur of purple and orange before Gerard comes into view. He's leaning against the wall, balancing a cigarette and kind of shifting it over to the other side of his mouth.

He gives the camera a sideways look. "That's Mikey's."

Frank's voice rings from behind the camera. "Just smile."

Gerard takes one long, satisfying drag, and his cheeks hollow out for a second, then he exhales and catches the roll between two fingers. "This isn't one of your weird fetishes, right?"

"No," Frank says like _duh_ , and then, "Duh."

Gerard chuckles.


End file.
